


A New Year's Cliché

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New year’s kisses, Phan - Freeform, Sappy, super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Phil talks Dan into going to a New Year’s Eve party with him.Between Phil having a great time and Dan trying to convince himself of all the reasons not to kiss his best friend at midnight, it’s sure to be one hell of an evening.





	A New Year's Cliché

Dan and Phil decided to go to a friend's house party for New Year’s Eve.

Normally they stayed home together and ordered a pizza, but this year they got an invite and Phil said "Why not?!"

Dan could never tell his best friend no, so he agreed.

Dan had a slight problem though.

See, he has had a pretty big crush on Phil since they moved in together 6 years ago and well, it's definitely not going away anytime soon.

Phil of course has no idea though, Dan has made bloody sure of that.

New Year's Eve is always a little tricky though, especially when it comes to midnight.

God, Dan wanted to kiss Phil.

Like, really kiss him.

One time on a stupid dare they had to peck each other on the lips and that was it.

Phil immediately laughed after, saying that it was like he had just kissed his brother.

Dan, of course, said the same.

It wasn't true though.

Sure it had just been a small peck on the lips that lasted all of 1.5 milliseconds, but Dan could swear he felt a spark shoot through him.

Yeah, Dan had kissed other people but, it never felt like that before.

Only with Phil.

That was almost four years ago.

Four damn years. 

Dan has spent all that time thinking of that kiss and he's never been quite sure what to do about it.

He can't talk to Phil about it, it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way and it's been way to long now to causally bring it up.

But then there's New Year's Eve.

One of the only times of the year you can kiss someone when the clock strikes midnight and then kinda play it off as nothing.

That thought has most definitely crossed Dan's mind but he doesn't want to make Phil uncomfortable and more then anything he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

When they are home alone they usually don't watch the New Year's ball drop or even watch for the clock to slide to midnight, for that matter.

They just watch Anime and eat snacks until they're so full they feel sick and then go to bed.

It's easier for Dan that way because he doesn't have to think about it.

But going to a house party, they will definitely be watching the ball drop which means.....well yeah.

All eyes will be on that counting down clock.

Dan's been dreading it all week, Phil on the other hand can't wait.

Phil loves the whole idea of New Year's parties.

The resolutions that no one ever sticks with, new beginnings, friends and family, staying up until midnight, and the snacks.

Well, maybe mostly just the snacks.

Dan just has to make sure he isn't around Phil when the clock strikes.

But on the other hand Dan doesn't really want him kissing anyone else either.

He decided he would just have to cross that hell bound bridge when he got to it.

 

-Time skip to New Year's Eve-

 

Dan shakily brought his half empty bottle of beer up to his lips, taking a small sip.

11:35pm

From the safety of his poorly lit corner in his friend’s kitchen, Dan could quietly observe everything.

And by observe everything, that really means he could keep an eye on Phil without interfering with his conversations or people seeing him stare like a love sick puppy at his roommate.

Besides, it was a little quieter and there was no one in there except for the occasional person coming in to grab a drink from the ice boxes.

“How in the world did Phil talk me into this?” was the only thought currently flowing through Dan's head.

Other then the fact that Phil looked incredibly pretty in that tight black button up shirt.

But there were more pressing matters happening at the moment that had Dan's anxiety way too high to focus on much.

11:40pm

Music flowed through the overly crowded house, Dan's eyes never leaving Phil except when absolutely necessary.

Dan kept glancing from Phil to the clock hanging over the television, all the while fiddling with the now empty glass bottle in his hands.

Dan could swear the constant clashing between the music that was too loud and the high tones of voices trying to be heard over the music was making him even more anxious then he already was.

11:45pm

Dan's eyes wondered back to the crowed.

Phil was gone.

Dan straightened up a bit, setting his bottle on the counter next to him.

He walked slightly out of the kitchen and glanced over the crowed, but Phil was nowhere to be seen.

He could feel his heart beat quicken, surly he didn't leave Dan here.

No that's ridiculous, Phil wouldn't do that.

"Dan?"

Dan let out a small yelp and spun around to come face to face with Phil.

Dan let out a small sigh as Phil giggled,

"You okay? You seem a little jumpy."

Dan shook his head with a weak smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one too many drinks I guess."

11:50pm

Phil didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you the whole time we have been here."

Dan let out a breathy laugh, looking Phil straight in the eyes with a smile, "Yes, I'm positive."

Phil rose an eyebrow at his best friend, clearly still not buying it, but nodded.

Dan walked around Phil and leaned against one of the kitchen counter,  
"So what time were you wanting to leave?"

Phil shrugs and walks over towards Dan, "I was thinking probably a little after midnight, then we can say goodbye to everyone. I'm pretty tired actually."

Dan looks Phil up and down as he starts to walk towards him before he even notices what he just did.

God, could he be anymore pathetic? 

Phil just looks so hot when he's all dressed up.

Sure he looks hot when he isn't dress up too, but when he is....it honestly isn't fair.

Dan suddenly realizes what he was doing and coughs awkwardly, causing a very oblivious Phil to give him a look of pure confusion.

"Dan, are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird."

Dan stiffens as Phil stops just inches away right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"See this is what I mean." Phil says as he sees Dan visibly gulp and push himself slightly into the counter behind him.

"Did something happen?"

Dan's at a total loss for words.

He's frozen.

Yeah, him and Phil have been this close before but Dan has been trying to keep a little bit of distance between them until he can work through his crush.

And this moment it the exact one he was trying desperately to avoid.

11:57pm

Phil's eyes desperately search Dan's for any sign of why he is being so odd.

"Dan, please. You can tell me anything, you know that." Phil says, his whole expression pleading for Dan to tell him what’s wrong.

To say anything.

Dan feels his heart pulsing harder in his chest, loud enough he's sure Phil can probably hear it.

He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, fine." Dan says, Phil's eyes instantly softening.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you."

Phil takes a step forward, closing the distance between them even more, his tone serious.

"Okay. Show me then."

Dan swallows, his throat suddenly extremely dry, "You might hate me after."

Phil's eyes widened in horror, "I could never hate you, Dan."

11:59pm

Phil gently moved his hands up Dan's arms, resting them on his shoulders.

"You're the the most important person in the world to me." Phil says with a small smile.

Phil quickly turns his head at the sudden loud noises coming from the lounge, as the crowd starts to chant.

‘FIVE!'

Dan's intense stare doesn't move from the beautiful boy just a few inches away.

‘FOUR!'

Dan can't take it anymore.

He's full entranced by Phil.

The man he has been in love with for 6 years.

‘THREE!'

Is it worth it?

Possibly losing his best friend?

‘TWO!"

You know what.

Fuck it.

‘ONE!'

Dan swiftly loops two fingers in Phil's front belt loops, pulling him forward so they are flat against one another.

"Dan?-" Phil starts, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Dan connects their lips before Phil has time to finish.

Phil is completely still.

He could feel Phil stiffen the second their lips collided.

Dan quickly pulls away, face clearly showing every thought that's swimming in his head.

Complete horror.

He ruined everything.

Dan's eyes are glancing everywhere but at Phil's.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I mean, I wasn't- I'm sorry." Dan mumbles out as he quickly removes his hands from Phil and gently pushes past him.

“Dan, wait." Phil says rapidly turning and grabbing Dan's arm.

"Phil, I'm sor-"

Phil quickly spins Dan around and pulls him forward, crashing his lips with Dan’s. 

  
Phil moves his hands up to cup Dan's face as Dan hesitantly puts his hands on Phil's hips, pulling him closer.

Dan lets out a small moan as Phil tilts his head, deepening the kiss.

Phil moves one of his hands to the back of Dan's head and runs it gently through his hair.

Dan slides a hand along the back of Phil's shirt, softly placing it on the small of his back.

Phil pulls away, a small string of saliva still connecting them.

But he doesn't move.

Dan's almost too afraid to open his eyes, afraid it isn't really real.

Phil giggles at Dan's breathless expression.

Dan opens his eyes to be met with light blue ones just centimeters always from his brown ones.

"I thought you didn't-" Dan starts to only be silenced by Phil quickly peck his lips.

“I always did." Phil says, gently placing his forehead on Dan's, “Always have.” 

  
Dan sighs into the contact, "Then why did you freeze?"

Phil chuckles, "I was a little shocked. I mean, the man I have been in love with since I moved in with him, had just kissed me."

Dan starts to laugh.

Phil leans back to look at Dan with a smile, "What?"

Dan shakes his head slightly, sill laughing.

“We are so dumb. Phil, I have loved _you_ since we moved in together."

Phil laughs and buries his face in Dan shoulder, "Oh my god."

Phil quickly straights up and looks at Dan again, "Hold on, why didn't you ever say anything!" Phil says while gently punching Dan's arm.

Dan smiles and pulls Phil even closer by the waist, "Yeah, you're one to talk."

Phil shrugs with a smirk, "True."

Dan leans forward to capture Phil's lips in another sweet kiss.

Maybe New Year’s isn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna stalk me a little make sure you check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
